Graze Hartman Genesis wave
Summary Story Carl Vince was born in the sky of the heaven and when he was just five his mother marry basathatr felt that her son would fulfill a prophecy that he will defeat hate at the realm of purgatory. She began to train her the ways of the god, teaching him the tales of hate and that drove him to develop his fighting style. When he was 13 he was already universe level and her mom could be prouder but hate was dwelling his forces which lead to the take over. Hates generals began to purge the gods and the royal guards tried to fend them but it was not enough. Armies from both the underworld and heaven began the long war. While there her mom had protected him from harm from the elite demons and kicked ass. But hates was growing very angry sidesaddle and creates a blast that wiped out the entire squadron. "All to easy" As he began to dash fast as he went over to the hall of Athena where the godly citizen lived.Her mom fraught hates and unleashed her godly wrath as she dashes over but hate just slaps her so hard the it shakes two universes and Carl had his eyes wide open. He tried to go over and stop him but her mom stops him and says "You are destined far beyond the multiverse" These were her last words as she exploded and blood splattered in front of him. "No!" He echoed as his crys made hate stand back and he transformed. Carl began to look at hate and dispersed Hate was confused as to what happened but Carl appeared in front of him and said "You will repent" hate was so angry and scared because the boys power was equal to his and even surpassed him. Hate charged up a blast and said "Screw this" He blasted a huge energy attack and Carl began to blast his own energy attack and said "For all you have done you can just burn" And it eats up hates blast "Impossible" And hate was disintegrated and that blast went over across the universe and it shaked the entire universe. If Carl mom had not trained him proper control he would of destroyed the 3 universes. Now orphaned he had no purpose until he discovered that he had to protect all life and preserve it so he would train for years on end and became heavens new guardian and would learn all sorts of tricks and transformation. Personality He banters and even makes quick quips but fights like a warlord (or god lol) but a good one and has pride in his powers and has a heart of gold helping people along the way. He can also be clever and even a outsmart their foes bu exploiting their weakness and personality. Appearance Is white and 5 *10 and wear karate like gear and has hair like goku Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A: Multiverse level+ Name: Carl wingo (Last name changed due to some subjects of hate after him changed it because it got annoying as they came in 1000.) Origin: OC Gender: Male Age:21 Classification:65%god 20% 15% fish Powers and Abilities: He can fire aura spears a light speed fast spear attack. Nova blaster which can allows him to charge his foes and makes him invincible temporally tho he can only use it in bursts. kakarinsho is a attack that makes him slow down time to an haut for 30 seconds the only down side is after its use he wont be able to move for 5 seconds and he cant spam it after 10 minutes. The psi shield is a defensive force field which can absorb all damage taken and adds it to his own. Mind read allows him to read peoples minds only thing is he must touch their heads for 39 seconds. He can manipulate fire and super charge it to blue fire which is hotter than the sun. His spirit sword allows him to harm ghost, spirits and stuff from the astro plane. The omega beams fires typical energy blasts which can be charged to blasts strong enough to destroy a universe. He can also fly light speeds. Finally theirs his forms. his first form multiply his powers to X10 and can allow him to over power his foes. He grows his hair (like ssj3) and has a light blue aura. His second form gives him a X20 multiplier and bulks up a bit and gives him more raw power. His third form is his ace as it gives a X50 multiplier. True these forms takes up a bit of stamina but it allows him to over power his foes. Finally theirs his dark form. If he is pissed off (By humiliation, Loved ones hurt or his pride) then he grows demonic wings and horns and revives a X650 power boost and to even more op levels he can even stack his other forms powers. this form only lasts 15 minutes but it can seem like an eternity as he becomes so fast perception of time slows down for him. (In his mind 1 min= 30 mins) In this form he is also invulnerable to any pain and magic will not effect him in this state but it time stopping spells will at least delay the inevitable but he is mindless and beast like. ''' '''Attack Potency: At his base form he can shake a 35 universes at 100% of his power and with his blast it takes 3 blasts to destroy a universe. (base) Speed: Dodged hell falls laser brash which could circle 5 universes 0.3 of a second and can fly so fast he traveled over 12 universes and has also fight ftl beyond it as he fought and kept up and even exided as the fight went on when he got serious hyper god speed who could travel a universe in .3 of a second and could even freeze him in place with making him from * Infinite Speed when time freezes to massively faster than light speeds. Lifting Strength:(multi universal) He lifted 3 sentry a gods the size of a 2 universes with 1 hand Striking Strength:(universal+) Can punch with the strength of the over 26 universes (base) multiversal Durability:(multi universal) Can tank a multi universal punch(That god punched him 14 times and still nothing and he allowed him to) with next to no scratches (base) and can also survive having his soul ripped out by death and still fought more pissed of than ever. ''' '''Stamina: Can outlast Ricor who had the stamina to run around the universe shaped track. (base) Range:(universal+) His blasts can circle universes and his attacks can create a shock wave that circles a universe (sound barrier and shock wave) (base) Standard Equipment: Spirit sword and his berserk claws which he can summon any time and viruses encase a cybernetic opponent arrives. hyper light sabers Intelligence: Smart enough to take down an armada of the death speaker with a virus by disabling the fire wall and planting it and the armada was the size of a universe and even out smarted a super commuter by answering life's meaning causing it to malfunction due to its simplicity and how it did not think of it. Is also a gifted geek and nerd but makes up his fights as he goes. 'Weaknesses: While Carl is a foe to be reckon with he does have a limit to how much he can take and plus he is immune to some magic spells like time stopping can effect him and his super forms while powerful can drain his stamina and reduce him to base form and can also be arrogant and a bit cocky with his forms and if an opponent can out last him in his mutable forms he will be so exhausted and sloppy with his attacks that one good fatal attack can put him down (The attack has to be an minimum universal level) ' 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: When all else fails he will preform the hyper nova buster and with his reserves (Which are usually barely universe level) He will fire it and this also has a potency to deal with his opponents if they are exhausted. It will drain him and is only used as a last last resort. ' Feats * (Feat #1 Has killed death himself who was could regularly punch through planes of existence ) * (Feat #2 got out of a soul sucking pool the size of a planet at the deep end due to his will power ) * (Feat #3 Can breath in space and got out of the reaches of 10 black holes) * (Feat #4 Has fought against gods almost everyday who at the very least is universal) * (Feat #5 In his dark form he survived an super power super nova and it destroyed 223 universes and was not even scratched)